Lessons
by poppets
Summary: Michael and Liz take turns teaching each other some fun new skills. [Warnings: Adult situations, mature language, sexual situations].
1. The Fun In Cooking

**Lessons - Part 1**

Rating: MA / NC-17

Pairing: Michael/Liz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue.

Summary: Liz doesn't know how to cook. Michael offers to give her a lesson.

* * *

**The Fun In Cooking**

* * *

"Michael, you don't feel like whipping me something up for dinner, do you?" Liz asked, as she wiped down tables in the closed Crashdown.

"Yeah, alright."

"Thanks. I really didn't feel like a microwave dinner."

Michael chuckled as he threw a couple of patties on the grill and began to cook them dinner.

Liz had finally finished cleaning and was slumped in one of the booths when Michael brought two plates over and pushed one in front of her.

"You really need to learn how to cook. You can't live on Crash food forever."

"I know, but ever since that little incident where I nearly burnt down the kitchen, I've been banned from going within 10ft of a stove."

"You can't just give up," he said, and then as inspiration struck him. "I'll teach you."

"You'll what?" Liz mumbled around her burger.

"I'll teach you how to cook. It'll be fun, and we can start off with something easy."

Despite herself, Liz's interest was piqued. "Ok. When do you want to do it?"

"Right now."

"What?! I'm still eating here."

"Come on," he said, jumping out his seat and grabbing her hand, pulling her up with him. "Don't be a wuss."

"Hey. I'm not a wuss."

"Well then, prove it."

"Fine," she huffed. "And get that stupid grin off your face."

"Nope, not going to happen," he said as he pulled her into the Crash kitchen and started grabbing ingredients.

"So what exactly are we going to make?"

"A cake. A very simple, easy to make cake. Even you couldn't stuff it up." He chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Now get over here and the lesson can begin."

Grumbling under her breath, she walked over to the counter he was standing at. He pushed her over to the mixing bowl and stood behind her.

"Okay, what you need is to first mix the butter and sugar together."

Liz grabbed the spoon and started stabbing at the butter.

Michael grabbed her hand, stopping her. "No, no." He stepped closer until the full length of his body was pressed against her back. "Like this," he showed her how to mix the ingredients together.

"Okay, now we add the egg." His lips brushed lightly against her neck and she gasped.

She grabbed the egg and clumsily cracked it into the bowl, his hand still gripping hers, showing her how to stir as his teeth nibbled on her ear.

"Next the flour, then the milk," he purred against her ear as his free hand wrapped around her waist, pulling open a button on her uniform to slip his hand inside and stroke her breasts, causing a shudder to race down her spine.

"And last of all," his other hand left hers and slipped under the edge of her dress, slowly inching up her thigh," we add vanilla essence."

"O-okay," she choked out, as his hand delved into her panties, thrusting two fingers inside her.

She dropped the spoon and gripped the edge of the counter, moaning with each thrust of his fingers.

Pulling his fingers from her, he tore her panties away and bent her forward over the counter, hiking her skirt up around her waist. He urged her legs apart and stepped between them, burying himself inside of her with one quick thrust.

He drew back and thrust into her, taking her hard and fast, pounding her into the counter.

He knew he was close, so he slipped his hand between her legs and roughly pinched her clit.

Liz screamed as her orgasm washed over her, hearing Michael cry out harshly as he followed her over the edge.

They both sagged against the counter as they tried to get their breathing back to normal.

"And you just chuck that in the oven for thirty minutes, and that's how you make a cake. Didn't I tell you it would be fun?"

"Oh, yeah." Liz chuckled. "I can't wait for my next lesson."

End.


	2. It's All In The Teacher

**Lessons - Part 2**

Rating: MA / NC-17

Pairing: Michael/Liz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue.

Summary: Michael needs help. Liz is happy to assist.

* * *

**It's All In The Teacher**

* * *

"You don't know how to bowl?" Liz exclaimed.

Michael glowered at her. "Keep it down. I have a reputation to protect."

Liz dissolved into giggles at the thought of bad-ass alien Michael not being able to bowl and actually admitting to it. "So, why did you come to me?" She managed to ask once she'd calmed down.

"Well after your cooking lesson," he smirked as colour flooded her cheeks, "I figure you owe me one. What do you say?"

"Alright, I'll help." Then something struck her, "Wait a minute, I've seen you bowl before, and sure your style was weird, but you were winning."

Michael looked sheepish. "Oh, yeah, that. Well, uh, I kind of used a bit of alien mojo to make sure my ball knocked over all the pins."

"Cheating, Michael? That's terrible." Liz chuckled. "But don't worry, I'll help you. When do we start?"

"I'm not going there when there are other people around. I was thinking of breaking in tonight."

Liz swallowed the laughter that was threatening to explode from her. She shook her head; Michael would always be Michael.

"How about something a little less illegal."

"Like what?"

"Well, because this is Roswell, and therefore the bowling alley is dead on weekdays, you can hire the entire place out for yourself. And don't worry, there won't be any staff there either."

"Oh, just the two of us. I wonder what extracurricular activities we can get up to?"

Liz punched Michael in the arm. "So not going to happen. Now get your ass back to work, your break is over."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted, hightailing it back to the kitchen.

"Tomorrow should be interesting," Liz mumbled to herself as she went back to serving customers.

"They actually gave you the key?"

"Yeah, of course. They've known me for years and I know how to turn everything on, so we'll have the place to ourselves so you don't get embarrassed." Liz grinned as she unlocked the door and let them into the deserted bowling alley.

After flicking on a few switches she grabbed them each a pair of shoes and led Michael to one lane.

"Grab yourself a ball, not too heavy, not too light." Liz said as she picked up two up for herself. She found that it was always good to have two, that way you didn't have to wait so long.

When he came back, she said, "Show me how you hold it."

Michael grabbed the ball, pushing his thumb and first two fingers into the holes.

"No, no, no," she said. "You're thumb is right, but use your middle two fingers. When you release the ball, have your palm facing forward. Now, give it a shot."

She cringed when the ball hit the lane with a loud thud and veered into the gutter.

"Umm, let go of the ball a little earlier, you don't have to throw it."

He tried again, but with the same result as before.

"Why don't you watch me and try to copy what I do."

"Ok."

Liz picked up her ball and stepped into position. With a few quick steps she released the ball, sending it straight down the middle, knocking over all the pins.

She spun back to face Michael. "So, do you think you can copy that?"

His eyes darted up to hers. He'd been much too entranced with watching her arse. "Huh, what?"

"Ok, new plan." She grabbed her ball and stepped back into position. "Come here. Wrap your arms around me and follow what I do."

"Umm, okay." Michael gulped, following her instructions. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand coming to rest on hers, holding the ball. He carefully kept their lower bodies separate, he didn't want her to feel his erection.

"You have to be closer or you won't be able to follow my movements," she said, jerking him fully against her. She gasped when she felt his erection pressed against her bottom, but she determinedly ignored it.

"Ok," she swallowed hard. "Just follow my actions," she said, leading him through the motions.

"Like this?" His breath whispered against her cheek.

"Uh, yeah. And, umm, when we let go of the ball, aim for that arrow in the centre."

"Okay."

As one, they released the ball, watching as it knocked over all the pins.

"See, it's not so hard. Umm, try it by yourself this time," she quickly distanced herself from him.

He grabbed his ball and waited for all the pins to be set up again. Following the movements she had just shown him, he released the ball, watching as it rolled straight down the centre and took out all the pins.

"Yes," he shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "I did it."

Spinning around, he picked Liz up out of her seat and twirled her happily around. And then he did something he had wanted to do all day; he kissed her, pulling her body closer to his.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back, her tongue diving inside his mouth to tangle with his.

He groaned and quickly stripped her of her top, yanking his own over his head. His mouth came back down on hers as he caressed her breasts and lowered her to the floor.

Liz pushed him onto his back and straddled his legs as her deft hands undid his pants, pushing them down far enough to free his aching erection. Shucking her own pants and panties, she climbed astride him and sank down, taking him deep inside her.

She started to move and Michael's hands came up to grasp her hips but she batted them away, riding him at a torturously slow pace.

"Oh, god. Please, Liz, faster."

Liz relented, raising up and slamming back down on him hard and fast.

She could feel him getting close and let herself go, flying over the edge as he came, bucking up into her harshly.

She collapsed onto his chest, not having the energy or the desire to get up.

"Do you think you can play without cheating now?" She murmured as she placed light kisses on his chest.

"I think so. I did have a very good teacher." He grinned wickedly at her. "But I'm sure a few more lessons wouldn't hurt."

End.


	3. Pleasure On A Motorbike

**Title: Lessons - Part 3**

Rating: MA / NC-17

Pairing: Michael/Liz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me

Summary: Liz's never ridden a motorbike before, Michael is more than willing to teach her.

* * *

**Pleasure on a Motorbike**

* * *

"Have you ever been on a motorbike?" Michael startled Liz out of her highly x-rated day dreams as he bounded across her balcony.

"Hello to you too, Michael. Oh yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Fine, smartarse. Hi, how are you? Now, answer my question."

"You really do have great social skills," she huffed, "and no, I've never ridden on a motorbike."

"Well, here's your chance. Consider this your next lesson." Grabbing her hand, he yanked her out of her chair and herded her down the fire escape and over to his waiting motorbike.

"I don't know," Liz protested.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun."

He was so excited, that she really couldn't say no. "Alright, lets go."

"Great, put this on," he instructed, handing her his spare helmet, while climbing onto the bike. "Okay, now climb up behind me," Michael instructed.

She quickly followed his instructions, but didn't know what to do with her hands. "Michael, where should I place my hands?"

Michael chuckled, "I could think of a few places, but perhaps it would be safer, for both of us, if you just wrapped them around my waist."

"Okay."

Michael nearly groaned as her small hands slid across his chest, before settling just above the waistband of his jeans, much too close to very volatile territory.

"Uh, Liz," Michael managed to choke out, "maybe you should put your hands a bit higher."

"Oh, sorry," she would have sounded contrite, if not for the grin he could hear in her voice.

"Now," he said, "hang on tight. The most important thing you need to remember is to follow me; lean when I lean. Don't try to resist the movement of the bike. Got all that?"

"Yep."

"Ready, to go?"

"Definitely."

Michael started up the bike, guiding it slowly at first until Liz relaxed, then accelerating quickly once they reached the open road.

Liz had always thought she'd be petrified riding a motorbike, but instead she felt exhilarated. In a way, it felt like she was flying, experiencing the amazing speed, and being able to feel the wind rushing around her, so very different to travelling in a car.

She loved the feel of the barely leashed power between her legs. It was nearly as good as the feel of Michael between her legs.

Liz groaned as that image popped vividly into her mind. She couldn't resist pressing herself closer to Michael, rubbing her aroused nipples against his back, her fingers stroking his chest through his top. Liz grinned as Michael shuddered when he realised that riding his motorbike was turning her on.

Liz had to hold on tight as Michael made a sudden turn, heading into the desert. Michael pulled over as soon as they were out of sight of the highway.

Before the bike had even come to a complete stop, Michael had managed to haul Liz off the bike and deposit her in front of him, so that their positions were reversed, her back now pressed to his chest.

"So, you were enjoying the ride, were you?" Michael murmured in her ear as his hands crept beneath her top, palming her breasts.

"Mmm, yeah." Liz moaned, her head dropping back onto Michael's shoulder.

Michael attached his lips to her neck, sucking fervently at her skin, and Liz knew that she would be needing a lot of concealer the next day to cover the hickey he was leaving behind.

Liz felt a sudden breeze on her lower half and glanced down to see that Michael had made her jeans and panties disappear, but she couldn't find it in her to get angry, his lips and hands were much too distracting in the amount of pleasure they were providing.

One of Michael's hands trailed down Liz's stomach and between her thighs, his fingers parting her folds so one long finger could delve inside the warm, wet depths of her core.

Liz whimpered, her body writhing against Michael's, unconsciously rubbing against his erection, which was nestled against her bottom.

Michael groaned, "Shit, Liz. Are you trying to kill me?"

Liz's chuckle was strained, "You're asking _me_ that question? I'm the one who's about to die. Oh, god," she gasped as Michael added a second and then third finger to the one that was already buried to the knuckle inside her.

"Michael, I need you inside me, please," she begged.

He quickly removed his hands from her body, and practically tore his pants open in his desperation to be inside her. "Hold onto the handles," he ground out as he grasped her hips, lifting her up.

Liz did as he instructed, holding on tight as he lowered her down onto his throbbing erection.

They both moaned at the feel of him buried deep inside of her. Michael took control of their movements, raising and lowering her over him. It wasn't long before Liz could no longer stand the slow controlled movements, so she took over, riding Michael hard and fast. The motorbike rocking as they strove to completion.

Liz reached one hand up, over her head, and grasped Michael's head, pulling his lips down to hers as she twisted to meet him. Their lips and tongues met hungrily, fighting for dominance, as Liz continued to mover over Michael faster and faster.

Michael's hands left Liz's hips, pinching her nipples roughly. A scream burst from Liz's lips as the world exploded behind her eyelids, her body feeling as though it had splintered into a million pieces.

The pleasure was so exquisite, she was only dimly aware of Michael's own shout of triumph as he emptied himself into her.

It was several minutes before either of them regained enough energy to move. With a groan Michael lifted Liz off himself, waving a hand over her lower half, he replaced her clothing, and then snuggled her up against his side.

"So, what did you learn in your lesson today?" Michael couldn't resist asking.

Liz grinned cheekily, "That riding is a whole lot of fun."

Michael chuckled, "Learning is a lot more fun when you're the teacher. I can't wait for my next lesson."

The End.


	4. Spin Cycle

**Title: Lessons - Part 4**

Rating: MA / NC-17

Pairing: Michael/Liz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

Summary: Michael needs some help with his washing, and finds out that the spin cycle is a lot of fun.

* * *

**The Spin Cycle**

* * *

"Uh, Michael," Liz giggled as she walked into his apartment, "why is your shirt pink?"

"My laundry stuffed up," he mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Liz asked as innocently as possible.

Michael glared at her. "I dumped all my clothes into the washing machine and all my white shirts came out looking like this," he gestured towards himself.

"Why didn't you try to fix them with your powers?"

"I did. This is as good as I could get them."

"Lolly pink! I would have loved to have seen them when they first came out." Liz doubled over with laughter. She was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face.

"That's really nice, Liz. Laugh at the poor, helpless alien. And I'm trying to do things the human way, without my powers."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Liz managed to pant out, swallowing her laughter. "I think I need to give you a lesson in how to wash clothes."

Michael's mind wandered back to their last lesson and he groaned. "Oh, yeah. I think a lesson would be very useful."

Liz glared at him. "Control yourself, gutter boy."

Michael grinned. "I don't know if I can when you're around."

Liz groaned. "You're such a sleaze. Go get your washing and meet me in the laundry room," she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Chuckling, Michael moved towards his bedroom to follow her command.

"Ok, the most important rule when washing clothes is separating them into whites and colours. Otherwise, you will have to continually bleach all your white clothes." Liz opened his bag of dirty washing and reached in with the intention of separating his clothes. Pulling her hand back, she blushed when she realised that she was holding a pair of Michael's black boxers.

Hastily dropping them back into the bag, she spun around to face Michael. "Why don't you separate them. It's the, uh, best way to learn." She quickly put some distance between them, slumping into a nearby chair.

As she watched Michael separate the clothes into piles, she mentally chastised herself for getting so embarrassed over a simple pair of boxers. It's not like it was a big deal. She had seen him completely naked, and these were just a pair of boxer's, a pair of Michael's boxers…. A dull heat flooded her body at the thought of Michael's boxers and just what they had so recently been in contact with.

"Bad, Liz, bad," she scolded herself.

"Done. What next?" Michael's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, well put one pile into the washing machine and add a scoop of washing powder. Not too much or you'll end up with a room full of bubbles."

"Sounds like we could have some soapy fun."

"In your dreams."

"Every night."

Liz blushed. "Just do what I told you."

"Bossy. I like it. Shall I call you Mistress?" He asked, as he followed her orders, then slumped into the seat next to her.

Liz just rolled her eyes at him.

Michael chuckled to himself when she scooted slightly away from him, trying to avoid contact. She was acting as though she expected him to jump her at any moment, and truth-be-told, he was seriously considering it. But at the moment he doubted that she would be willing to participate.

They sat in an awkward silence for quite some time, neither knowing what to say to ease the tension.

Liz was restless. She couldn't sit still. X-rated thoughts kept flooding her mind, combine that with Michael's comment about soapy fun and she was in big trouble.

She had to say something, anything to get her mind off some rather arousing pictures.

She got up and paced around the room before finally hopping up onto the washing machine, trying to think of something to say, as Michael'' eyes followed her journey.

"Did you know that spin cycle of a washing machine is like a vibrator?" She blurted out, and immediately wanted to cram the words back into her mouth.

"No, I didn't know that, but thanks for the information." Michael paused. "What cycle is it in now?"

Liz gulped. "Spin," she whispered.

"Is it turning you on?" Michael asked as he got out of his chair and stalked towards her.

"N-no," she stuttered, but the opposite was true. Liz squirmed as the vibrations became stronger.

"Are you sure? You look rather…flushed to me."

"Maybe a-a little." She moaned as she shifted position slightly and the vibrations hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Michael moved to stand between her legs, grasping her thighs in his large palms, and pulling her to the edge of the washing machine, pressing the bulge behind his fly against her centre.

"Michael," she whimpered, and he swooped down to cover her lips with his, thrusting his tongue deep into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth.

His hands grasped the edge of her denim skirt and bunched it up around her waist. Curling his fingers around the edge of her panties, her tore them from her with one quick yank.

Liz groaned, her head dropping back as his lips moved to the column of her throat, placing soft nips on her skin and then soothing them with his tongue. Two of his fingers delved into her warm, wet folds, gently stroking her throbbing flesh.

"The spin cycle definitely turned you on. It made you wet, dripping wet."

"It wasn't just the spin cycle," she panted, as three long fingers thrust into her. "Please, Michael. I need you inside me."

Her hands found the buttons of his jeans, and hastily undid them, pulling them down far enough to free him into her hands.

Michael groaned and withdrew his fingers from her body so he could gently bat her hands away from his aching flesh. His large hands grasped her thighs, urging her legs to wrap around his waist. His erection nudged against her wet folds, and Liz arched up against him, trying to urge him to enter her. Michael pulled back slightly and with one deep thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside of her.

"Shit," he groaned, as a shudder wracked his body. "I can see what they mean about the spin cycle. I can feel every single vibration against my balls." Michael knew that if he moved, he would be finished.

"Mmm, good isn't it." Liz arched her hips up towards his, urging him to start moving.

Unable to refuse her, he took her lips in a bruising kiss as he started thrusting hard and fast, trying to bury himself deeper inside her with every thrust. Tearing her shirt over her head, he took one nipple into his mouth, suckling it through the thin lace of her bra.

Liz threw her head back, screaming as an orgasm ripped through her, the sensations increased by the vibrations of the washing machine.

A harsh cry burst from between Michael's lips as Liz's body contracted around him and the vibrations of the machine massaged his balls. He came harder than he ever had before, surprised that the pleasure didn't kill him.

When their shudders finally stopped, they lay there panting as the machine finally came to a halt, a high-pitched beeping signalling that the wash was finished.

Michael reluctantly eased his body away from Liz's and helped her off the washing machine. He quickly pulled on his own clothes, and as Liz pulled on hers, he started pulling his now clean clothing out of the washing machine.

"Well, I guess you can handle it from here," Liz said as she made her way to the door.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Spotting her torn panties on the floor, he picked them up and turned to her with a smirk on his face. "Looks like I owe you a pair of panties."

With a grin, Liz shot back, "You owe me more than that. You owe me a lesson. I'll be waiting," she purred as she walked out of the room.

The End.


End file.
